War And Glory
by FelidaeTheMageMonster
Summary: A prequel before Undertale happened. Felidae and Undra are my O.C's. If you don't like , please don't read.


War and glory

The village woke slowly, dawn chasing away the last vestiges of the dark night with the rising sun. Women and children moved sluggishly through the village centre, a few heading towards the mage's hut.

Some of the few hunters leaving their homes witnessed the only son of the mage ghosting towards the forest, most likely to gather herbs and the like. Though the son wasn't exactly considered human. Humanoid in shape and appearance, the features denouncing his humanity being large purple cat ears, curved and pointed red horns, long winding tail covered in violet fur, deep red eyes and deep purple hair. The only testaments to his monster mother's features being the few he did have.

The villagers had feared the mage's son since his youth, not only because of his monster parentage, but because he was a monster powerful enough to wield both mage magic and monster magic naturally. Only once had there been a time the villager's fears had been even mildly justified when a christian soldier had the audacity to attack one of the village children and he'd attacked the soldier with a wave of silvery grey magic.

Huge figures crested the hill to the west of the village, the leader of the armored ragtag group largely resembling a large bipedal goat with a kindly face. He stared down at the village with an oddly sad look in the auburn eyes.

One of the village children caught sight of the large monsters on the hill and began screaming, adults rushing over to see what the screams were about and the mage's son winked into existence beside the child, a righteous look of protective anger decorating his features.

The leader of the large figures looked surprised at the sight of a monster living in a human village, he unconsciously took a step forward towards the village.

"Who goes there?" The mage's son bellowed, his choppy purple hair bristling in aggression. The goat-like creature matched a description that his mother had given him of her king, but the creature seemed off somehow. Perhaps it was the fish monster that stood beside the large goat, or it could've been the mournful expression gracing his face that made his magic flare up defensively.

"King Asgore Dreemurr!" The goat monster called back, watching the young monster's body language becoming more tense and aggressive. One child broke from the group, taking off to the large hut at the edge of the village.

"Mage! Mage! There are monsters on the hill! Felidae's holding them off!" The child shivered in the following silence, tensing when the mage spoke. "Have him bring the leader to me." The creaky voice murmured, the young child darting out of the hut back to the stand off.

Asgore watched with wary eyes as the teen monster broke from the gathered throng of humans to climb the hill, the intention of speaking evident in his body language. The fluid, feline way he moved reminded the goat monster of an old friend; she used to move like the boy was currently, like smoke moving across water.

When the teen stood before him, Asgore almost felt intimidated by the look in the boy's bright red eyes. The familiar defiant tilt of his head, the broad loose shoulders and the confidence that the boy exuded gave him the impression of being taller than he actually was.

"My father, the Village Mage, requests your presence and one other of your choice." The purple haired monster monotoned, blood coloured eyes boring into his eyes with an intensity rivaled only by the fish monster guard beside the king.

Surprise flashed across Asgore's face before he schooled his features back to neutrality; his mind swirling around the boy's human father.

"Choose quickly, I won't wait forever." The feline monster spat, swishing his tail around his legs.

Asgore looked between his guard and his newly appointed royal scientist with knowing eyes. "Wingding, would you graciously accompany me to talk with the mage?" The nervous looking skeleton monster looked at his king in surprise, sputtering. "O-of co-course sire!" Asgore smiled as the feline monster frowned briefly. Asgore looked back at the village monster warmly. "I'm sorry young one, what is your name?" The goat monster smiled, hoping to gain favour with the young male.

"...Felidae of the hills. Son of Nitra the gaseous and Kier the grey mage." He monotoned, motioning for the king and skeleton monster to follow him.

Felidae reluctantly led the two monsters to his father's hut, summoning a sword completely made from magic before opening the door. "If you act aggressively towards my father, I'll dust you without mercy." He growled darkly, leading the two guests into the darkened hut.

The king looked uneasily at the old man who seemed to stare into his very soul. Felidae had chosen to stand by the wall behind the monster king, magic sword swinging in a lazy, threatening arch.

"My son tells me that you have business with me." The old mage croaked, bloodshot eyes looking into the king's calmly. Asgore nodded briefly, casting a small glance to the mage monster behind him. "I do, but-" The magic sword buried itself in the floor beside the king, startling him out of his sentence to look up at the mage's glowering son. "Anything you have to say, must be said in front of me." The young monster growled, silvery grey magic sparking from both his horns and his eyes. Asgore nodded dumbly as the skeleton monster flinched at Felidae's tone.


End file.
